Wasabi Eagle
The Wasabi Eagle is an ATV in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift and MotorStorm: Apocalypse. It is more race-oriented in its appearance than other ATVs, having independent rear suspension and unique wheels. Unlocking MotorStorm: Pacific Rift The Eagle is one of the two default ATVs in the game, alongside the Aztec Komodo. MotorStorm: Apocalypse In order for the Eagle to be unlocked in Apocalypse's online multiplayer, players must complete three Level 3 Part Challenges with the Wasabi Rascal. Customisation parts MotorStorm: Apocalypse Parts * Wheels * Front Bull Bar * Handlebars * Front Mudguards * Engine Cover * Engine * Footrests * Rear Mudguards * Frame * Tail-Lights * Exhaust System * Wheel Guards * Transmission Stickers * Artwork (1 slot) * Sponsor stickers (4 slots) ''Pacific Rift'' press kit description Manufacturer: Wasabi International Production: 2008 to date (300 to be produced - 8 race specific) Chassis: Aluminium tubular chassis space frame Engine Type: 700cc liquid cooled w/fan, 4-stroke, SOHC, 4 valves Power output: 105bhp Transmission: 5-speed w/ reverse; wet multiple clutch Wheelbase: 1301mm (51.2in) Length: 1961mm (77.2in) Width: 1216mm (47.in) Height: 1142mm (44.9in) Curb weight: 223kg (490Lbs) Top Speed: 102mph 0-60: 3.9 seconds 0-100: 7.1 seconds Designer: J Wie Tse Engineers: Andrew Bolt, Neil Massam, David Griffiths, Ben Curtis, Chris Gage, Simon Gibson :The Wasabi Eagle was originally designed for military use a quick attack vehicle for the world’s special forces. It proved so popular with the troops who used the ATV, some asked permission for it to be entered into competitive races. Wasabi International heard about the success of the Eagle and promptly made eight race specific vehicles for them to be used in the new season of the MotorStorm rally. While much of the original design was kept, certain parts needed to be made much lighter and the original “top secret” stealth body was replaced by carbon fibre look-alikes. The Wasabi Eagle is an aggressive looking vehicle and only the most aggressive riders will get the most out of it, perfect for MotorStorm! Resemblance The Eagle takes inspiration from a number of different ATVs. It is largely based on the KTM 525 XCKTM quad makes UK debut - Motorcycle News, but also takes some design cues from the Suzuki LT-R450/LTZ 450. Trivia *No playable characters use the Eagle during the Apocalypse Festival, although Muerte uses one during one of his Festival events.﻿ *This ATV is unique in the fact that it has an independent double wishbone rear suspension, as opposed to the other ATVs' solid axle layout. *One of the customisation options for this ATV is "Transmission", which changes the rear differential; this is the only vehicle in Apocalypse to have this customisation option. *One of the customisation options in Apocalypse replaces the Eagle's standard rear wheel guards with spikes, giving it a slightly more aggressive appearance. *The final rear mudguards to be unlocked in Apocalypse have a matte black finish that cannot be changed. *In Pacific Rift, ''Hunter (faded pink livery), Ash Gordon ("Stars & Stripes livery), Mira Hawk (red/black livery) and Candy Buzzbomb (grey livery) are the AI Characters seen riding this vehicle. **Mira Hawk and Candy Buzzbomb also drive Mojave Globetrotters, Wombat Beachmasters and Ozutsu Tantos. Gallery Eagle susp 2.jpg|The Eagle's differential. Eagle susp 1.jpg|The unique rear axle. Stock eagle.jpg|Stock Eagle in ''Apocalypse. Wasabi Eagle 2.jpg|A highly customized Eagle. 093 Wasabi Eagle.jpg|Mira Hawk's livery. 094 Wasabi Eagle.jpg|Hunter's livery. 095 Wasabi Eagle.jpg|Ash Gordon's livery. 2019-10-28_014551.png|Unreleased livery found in the game files. 20081104-aia4gwj6s2itchhagcytdm14f.jpg MSA Wasabi Eagle Final Rear Mudguards 1.jpg|The final 'Rear Mudguards' to be unlocked in Apocalypse. MSA Wasabi Eagle Footrests and Engine Cover.jpg|The final 'Footrest' and 'Engine Cover' options to be unlocked in Apocalypse. ktm-quad.jpg|As you can see, the Eagle is heavily based on the KTM 525 XC. Particularly in the front and rear fenders... bikepics-693570-full.jpg|...however it's nose and headlight is closer to the Suzuki LTZ 450. References Category:ATVs Category:Wasabi Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Starting Vehicles